Kingdom Hearts: Agatha & Prisilla capitulo 1
by Eniasfausto
Summary: Theo un chico de 17 años que nunca conocio a sus padres se aventura a lo desconocido despues de haberse convertido en el nuevo maestro de la llave espada "Keyblade", y lo mas importante que significa Sora para èl


Kingdom Hearts: Agatha & Prisilla.

"_Lejos de las memorias se encuentra el inicio de la vida, se da por dormir. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando naces sin haber dormido antes? "_

Capitulo 1: El elegido por la llave espada.

En aquella pequeña habitación se encontraba un chico durmiendo, de pronto se despierta repentinamente.

-Otra vez ese sueño-dice en voz baja, mira a su compañero en la cama de al lado, sigue profundamente dormido, los rayos de sol empiezan a atravesar las delgadas cortinas de algodón, mira su reloj.

-¡8:27!, maldición voy a llegar tarde- se levanta de la cama exaltado y cae y se golpea la cabeza con la loza del suelo. Sus gritos de dolor despiertan a su compañero.

-¿Theo, que sucede?, ¿Por qué estas con la cabeza en el suelo?

-¡Cállate!, vístete rápido Carl, se nos hizo tarde.

-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!, no podemos llegar tarde el día de la graduación. La presidenta nos va a matar.

-¿Nos va a matar?, no hables en plural, ella sabe que siempre trato de levantarte y por eso yo termino llegando tarde también.

Cuando llegaron al colegio se habían tratado de escabullir por los pasillos, para que los monitores no los vieran. Pero no les funciono, cuando ese monitor grande, feo y tarado, un brabucón sin igual los encontró haraganeando por los pasillos, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Una chica alta de cabello rubio salto ruidosamente para regañar a Carl y a Theo.

-¡Les pedí solo un día! Para que no llegaran tarde pero veo que ni eso pueden hacer, que hubiera pasado si no los hubieran dejado pasar esta mañana. No se hubieran graduado, Carl de ti no me extraña, todos tus compañeros de clases, saben que cuando te quedas dormido nadie te puede despertar.

-¡No fue mi culpa!, fue culpa de Theo el se despertó tarde.

-¡Eh!, no me eches la culpa sabes que por ir a festejar contigo anoche, nos quedamos dormidos.

-Así, se fueron a festejar, y cuando les dije que si tenían algo que hacer en la tarde me dijeron que tenían que ir a clases extraparticulares.

-Presidenta, es que a nadie le gusta ir a sus obras de teatro.

-Carl cállate…- dijo Theo siendo interrumpido por la presidenta

-¡Mentira, ya basta! Sabes que a todos les gusta ir a mis funciones de teatro.

-No sabe actuar, cuando interpreta el papel de la princesa se parece a un gorila ebrio.

-¡Carl!

La presidenta se enojó, subió la manga de su suéter, estaba lista para golpear a Carl

-Theo ayúdame…

-Descansa en paz Carl, fue un placer haberte conocido.

Se oyó un golpe seco, seguido de un grito de niña, sin duda era Carl el que gritaba como mujer. Todos los alumnos se reunieron en el auditorio para cuando pasaran a recoger sus certificados, el estudiante más inteligente de todos, Sigfried paso a decir unas palabras al final de la entrega de certificados.

-No puedo creer que hayas salido con ese peinado Theo, no pudiste haberte arreglado en el baño antes de recoger tu diploma.

-Trate presidenta pero vi algo que me espanto en el baño, algo que ninguna criatura viviente debe ver en su vida.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!

-A Sergei sensei rasurándose la espalda.

-¿El profesor que parece mapache?

-El mismo en persona.

-Oye Theo, ¿iras a la fiesta de despedida en el gimnasio?

-Sí porque

-Necesito tu ayuda para la decoración.

-¡Eh!, porque yo

-Porqué debes ser tú y punto.

La presidenta saco su cepillo y comenzó a peinar los cabellos rubios de Theo, de adelante hacia tras una y otra vez.

-Oye que has pensado sobre lo que dije el otro día.

- si lo he pensado

- ¿Y qué dices?

- Tú eres la presidenta, y como tal debes cumplir tu deber antes de cualquier cosa, eres la chica mas lista de la escuela, la más atlética, una estudiante modelo y yo soy solo un chico problemático que aun no cree que haya terminado la escuela.

-Te menosprecias mucho Theo, todo lo que has hecho te lo has ganado, por tu cuenta. Pero si tu decidieras…

Theo se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta del salón de clases

-Presidenta, no puedo salir con usted, lo siento.

Theo salió del salón y se dirigió hacia el jardín. Necesitaba liberar su mente, el siempre estuvo solo, nunca conoció a sus padres, y los odiaba por ello, por haberlo dejado en un orfanato a su corta edad, y a sus 17 años ya era independiente, y no dudaría en buscar empleo si tuviera que hacerlo. Físicamente, el tenia cabello rubio, con ojos azules él era alto casi siempre mostraba una sonrisa fingida. La fiesta estaba a punto de empezar y Theo se preparaba para ver por última vez a sus compañeros y amigos, cuando apareció ante él una chica llamada Akane.

-Theo, nesecito hablar contigo

-¿Qué sucede Akane?

-Es la presidenta quiere que vayas a buscar a alguien.

-¿Aquien?

-A Sigfried, dice que debe venir a la fiesta.

-No creo que le guste la idea de venir a la fiesta.

-Estoy segura de eso también pero la presidenta quiere decirle algo.

-Esta bien.

-Ya era de noche y los pasillos escolares eran iluminados por una blanca y parpadeante luz fluorescente que emanaban las bombillas ahorradoras del colegio, fue cuando el chico volteo porque creyó que lo estaban siguiendo, cuando miro de nuevo al frente y vio al final del corredor a una extraña figura en un abrigo negro, con la cara cubierta por una capucha negra, miró a Theo por un momento y luego siguió caminando, Theo pensó por un momento

-Sera Sigfried, si debe ser el no hay nadie más en la escuela y todos están en la fiesta.

Theo siguió a la figura dando pasos largos y cada vez más rápidos, llego al salón de donde el sujeto se había dirigido, pero no había nadie adentro, todo estaba obscuro. Theo logro distinguir entre la penumbra unos ojos amarillentos grandes como faros, que lo miraban fijamente, encendió el interruptor y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Una extraña creatura que emanaba un aura negra, era como una extraña criatura con antenas de insecto, un pequeño cuerpo como del tamaño de un niño pequeño, que se acercaba cada vez más a Theo, le entro el pánico y tomo una escoba que estaba a lado del interruptor, si la criatura se acercaba mas la golpearía con la escoba, la criatura dio un salto, iba contra el chico. Theo le encesto un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a la criatura rompiendo la escoba, en la cabeza de la criatura, pero después del golpe esta se levanto y continúo ataque, Theo estaba perdido. Por reflejo coloco las manos para proteger su cara cuando un extraño y resplandeciente fulgor blanco destelló.

Una extraña figura asemejada a una espada apareció en su mano, esta extraña espada terminaba en una llave, y al fondo llevaba un llavero compuesto de tres círculos que parecían armar una cara dos pequeños que serían las orejas y uno grande la cara. El símbolo de Disney. Theo no dudaría en contrarrestar el ataque tomo la espada y encesto un golpe a la criatura, esta retrocedió y de pronto dos más aparecieron ahora si estaría en problemas, tomó de nuevo la espada y los atacó una y otra vez hasta que desaparecieron y extrañas figuras en forma de corazones salieron del cuerpo de las criaturas que se desvanecieron en el techo. La llave desapareció, Theo no creía lo que había pasado, cuando entro al salón Sigfried.

-Sigfried, has visto eso.

-Ver que Theo.

-Esas criaturas, que me atacaron.

-Theo aquí no había nada, vine porque escuche ruidos en el salón.

-Sigfried, la presidenta me dijo que tenias que ir con ella quería hablarte de algo

-Lo se, quiere que me despida de todos antes de irme.

-¿Irte?

- Theo, me han dado una beca para estudiar lejos de aquí y es posible que cuando regrese todas las cosas ya hayan cambiado.

-Entonces con más razón debes ir

- No importa Theo, no me interesa si las cosas cambian. A mí me da igual.

-Que hay de tus amigos y compañeros no los volveras a ver jamás.

-No importa, después de todo yo no tengo amigos me gusta estar solo. Sabes algo este salón me trae muchos recuerdos, es muy nostálgico, al igual que toda la escuela. A veces desearía haber tenido un amigo, la soledad no es muy buena compañera sabias

-Si te entiendo Sigfried, yo nunca conocí a mis padres y por ello se me dificulto hacer amigos, confiar en alguien.

-Aunque me fuera nadie me extrañaría.

-No es verdad si habría gente que te extrañaría.

-Quien, si yo no tengo amigos.

-Yo, yo sere tu amigo Sig.

-¿En serio?

-Sì, vamos todos nos están esperando.

- Muy bien vamos entonces.


End file.
